Twilight Meets Harry Potter
by GingerPanda
Summary: Bella finds out Harry Potter exists. The Cullens and Bella go to England to help bring Voldemort down. Mean while at Hogwarts every girl has read Twilight. What will happen? Will Edwards past come to haunt him? Will Voldemort win? What will the Volturi do
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Books.**

Bella was sitting on her bed reading while Edward was just enjoying twirling a strand of her hair.

"Edward?" Bella asked lowering her book to look at him, "Do wizards exist?" Edward frowned. This wasn't a question he wanted to answer.

"Yes." He sighed. He knew she was reading the first Harry Potter book.

"Does that mean there is a Harry Potter?" she asked again.

"He… he exists." Edward said unwillingly. He didn't want to tell her.

"Doesn't that mean? Voldemort exists?" Bella wasn't afraid to say the name like the students at Hogwarts. Bella also didn't know that Harry Potter and his friends were on there way to Hogwarts as they spoke. They were starting there 6th year.

"Harry, have you heard of Twilight before?" Hermione asked him. Ron looked disgusted at the sight of the book. They were sitting in the back of the train alone.

"No. What is it?" Harry asked. He wondered if it had to do with Voldemort. But he thought she would have told him sooner if it did.

"Oh, it's this book. It's about a vampire and a muggle girl. They fall in love and then an evil vampire attacks Bella. But Edward saves her. It is so sweet." Hermione smiled to herself.

"Aren't vampires not good? And kill people?" Harry asked.

"Oh no! Not these vampires. They are perfect and drink animal blood instead. Charming isn't it?" Ron rolled his eyes sarcastically. He obviously hated this book.

"Yes, it is." Hermione sighed dreamily.

Ginny ran in and hugged Hermione and started to talk really fast, "I just finished New Moon!!! Oh my god. It is so sad."

"Don't tell me!" Hermione squealed.

"You have to read it. Here borrow mine." Ginny thrust the book into her arms and she opened it immediately. "If only Edward was real." Ginny sighed and sat down next to Hermione to read over her shoulder.

"See what it's done to them?" Ron whispered but it was clear that the girls weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to them. "That book is just strange. I think it's been cursed to make everyone obsess over it. I mean look at them." Harry nodded. It did seem strange. The teachers won't let a cursed book into the school.

"Might be a good read?" Harry shrugged. He had other things to worry about. Dumbledore wanted to have private lessons with him this year and he was excited.

Back in Forks Bella was asking questions.

"Is Voldemort dead? Is this book about the past?" Bella asked.

"No. Harry Potter is in his 6th year at Hogwarts. The fifth book comes out this year. From what I understand it is going to be sad." Edward smirked but then he started to frown, "Unfortunately Voldemort does exist and is terrifying England."

"Isn't anyone trying to stop him? A vampire could. Edward?" Bella looked at him. She wanted to help Harry.

"Bella love, the Volturi is on Voldemorts side. We can't stop them."

Bella looked alarmed. It was just months before Edward tried to kill himself thinking that Bella was dead.

"We have to help." Bella said as Alice climbed into the window.

"We have to have a plan." Alice smiled. She had seen this. She knew that they were going to go.

"No Alice." Edward growled.

"Edward, Voldemort and the Volturi are bad. Someone has to stop them. Let's go help the-boy-who-lived." Alice smiled and less than twenty minutes later they were at the Cullens getting ready to leave. Edward wasn't happy, but he agreed.

"We are gonna kick some wizard butt." Emmett laughed. He felt invincible compared to the wizards.

Bella froze. She had just remembered her best friend. Leaving him again would be horrible. He would think they had killed her.

"Edward, I have to see Jacob." She whispered.

"No." he said to her. "He is dangerous. I don't trust him."

"I can't just leave and not say goodbye! He would think that… He would think I was killed. I can't hurt him like that Edward." Bella looked up at Edward.

"Fine. Call him first. Have him meet us at the border." Edward gave in. Bella tried to kiss him but he turned away and gave her his cell phone. He was hurt.

Bella did as she was told. Jake wasn't happy to here her.

"What Bella? I told you. We can't be friends while they are there." Jake growled. Bella tried to pretend she didn't hear that.

"Jake, I'm going for a trip to England. I will be back. Can I see you to explain?" Bella begged. Her voice had cracked at the end.

"No. I-I'm sorry. Bye." The phone line went dead.

"Let's go." Bella whispered.

* * *

_This taked place at the end of New Moon and The beginning of the sixth Harry Potter book. It is going to be a little OOC but i am going to try to keep the characters the same as they are in the books. Please review so I know if its any good :)_

_Please and thank you!_

:)


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so terribly sorry this has taken so long. I completely understand if you hate me but here is something. IT really sucks too. I promise next chapter will make up for this. Now here is the second chapter---_

* * *

Bella had fallen asleep in the plane. Edward had his arm around her. He was talking to Alice and Jasper. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie sat behind them. Rosalie was angry that they were leaving. She was only going because Emmett was and she had a secret love for the Harry Potter books, but she would never let anyone know, not even Emmett.

"Alice, do you know how dangerous this is?" Edward asked. He didn't want to risk Bella getting hurt, but he knew he needed to help Harry. After all, he knew him.

"Edward, it will be alright. I can't see much, but we will be okay." Alice whispered. All of the other passengers were sleeping.

"Kids," Carlisle whispered to them, "We need to come up with a plan. Edward will have to lead us to Hogwarts. We need a good excuse to be there though. My old friend Horace is teaching this year. He might be able to get us in if we can get there. What do you think kids?"

"Bella doesn't know who I used to be Carlisle. We always talked about going back and helping, but that was before Bella. I never told her." Edward whispered to low for humans to hear.

"Se doesn't like it at first but then she will. She cried when you died, I was with her. That's why she will be mad. She cried over you and you're actually with her." Alice smiled.

"Can't we break in Carlisle?" Emmett asked eagerly.

Carlisle shook his head, "Dumbledore wouldn't like that." Emmett looked disappointed.

"Why are we risking our lives for those wizards? They think they are better than us." Rose scoffed.

"It's the right thing to do." Esme smiled.

"Edward, don't be so nervous. It's driving me insane." Jasper said. He hadn't been breathing. Being cramped in a plane made him thirsty. Alice grabbed a hold of his hand and he felt instantly better.

The Cullen's all went back to sitting and talking amongst themselves. Edward was starring at Bella as she mumbled in her sleep about Harry Potter. Rose and Emmett were arguing whether Jacob Black or Sirius Black was better. was losing. (After all, Sirius did die for Harry.) Alice and Jasper were starring into each other's eyes having a silent conversation. Esme and Carlisle were just talking about places to visit, or if they could buy a house in England.

Back at Hogwarts Harry was walking off the train with Tonks. His nose was still bloody but he would have to go inside anyway. If only he hadn't tried to figure out what Malfoy was up to. Malfoy knew about his cloak already and was probably expecting it. He knew Malfoy was up to something now. He had to tell Ron and Hermione. And Dumbledore.

Tonks just cast a Patronus. She was quite and sad looking. Had she really missed Sirius that much? "Someone is coming to get you now." She said to Harry.

"Are you alright Tonks?" Harry asked. Her eyes went out of focus for a second but then went back to normal.

"Of course Harry." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Harry looked at the school where he saw someone coming down the stairs.

"Snape!" Harry gasped. He knew Snape would make him miserable.

"Professor Snape, Potter." Snape sneered. "Thought coming in late would be grand now?"

"I sent for Hagrid." Tonks said.

"He was inside at the start-of-the-new-term-dinner. Unlike yourself. And I was interested in Tonks new Patronus. I liked the other one better." Snape sneered, "Potter, follow me."

"Bye Tonks." Harry called.

"Be careful." She waved and turned around and walked away.

Harry was nervous. Not only was he not wearing his robes or late, he was covered in blood from his nose. He hoped Snape wouldn't make him go in there, but of course he had to walk into the corridor and face the music. Everyone looked up at him from their dinner. He could see some girls actually looking up from a book. That surprised him. Many of them had a pair of pale white hands and an apple. _Twilight._ Hermione and Ginny had warned him. But he didn't expect this.

* * *

_I was wondering if everyone wanted me to make this a commedy or serious or maybe a mix. Let me know!!!_

_Plus next chapter will be good. Much better than this. (Stupid school drama projects...)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

_

"Bella, wake up." Edward whispered. Bella opened her eyes. She blinked a few times readjusting to the light. "We are in England."

"I love England! The buses are so red." Emmett hopped out of his seat and started to grab as much of the families carry-on luggage as possible. He would have been carrying more but he ran out of hands.

"Family," Carlisle started, "we should take a cab and go straight to Hogsmeade. From there I can contact Horace Slughorn. He will be happy to let us in to talk with Dumbledore."

The Cullen family, including Bella, exited the plane and got the luggage. Alice had the most bags and Jasper was happy to help carry hers. As the Cullens left the airport they had bought sunglasses and were glad that the sun wasn't out. Edward was being secretive and only Bella didn't know what was really happening.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Bella said while they were in a cab. Only Bella and Edward were in the cab along with the driver.

"I know Bella. I always planned to go back but then I met you." He nuzzled his head in her hair breathing in her scent.

"What do you mean go back?" she asked carefully, knowing that the cab driver might be listening.

"I'll explain later." He whispered, nodding toward the driver. Bella was quite the rest of the way to Hogsmeade.

Harry entered the Great Hall with Snape sneering at him. Harry hoped that he wouldn't be taken to the feast but Snape pointed to the doors.

"Go Potter." He said.

Harry opened the door and was faced with every student in the school staring at him. He kept his head down and walked quickly to the Gryffindor House table. Hermione and Ron had saved him a seat.

When Harry looked up only a few heads were still turned to him. The rest, which happened to be girls, had their head down. It looked as if they were reading. He stared, trying to figure out why many of the students were reading.

"Why aren't you wearing your robes?" Hermione hissed.

"And covered in blood?" Ron piped in.

Harry shook his head, "Later," he whispered, "Why is everybody reading?"

"Twilight of course, didn't I tell you about it on the train?" Ron stuck out his tongue and acted as if he was choking while Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out her copy of the book. "Edward is so perfect."

"Course he is." Ron muttered.

Harry filled his plate and began eating while Hermione and Ginny gossiped over the books while Ron kept making sarcastic remarks. After the feast the three trekked the way up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry was feeling better now that he was at school.

Sleepily and stomachs full, they went to sleep unknowing that a family of vampires and one human girl were walking up the steps of Hogwarts.

"I'm not sleepy Edward." Bella said, stifling a yawn.

"You are yawning love." He said.

Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him further.

"Ah yes Carlisle. Not a problem at all. The venom you say?" Horace Slughorn said greedily while walking next to Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie was dreading to be any where near him.

"I can't see a thing!" Alice muttered.

"Hello." Albus Dumbledore greeting from the top step. "It isn't every day we have a family of vampires visiting the castle."

"It's nice to see you Professor." Edward smiled nervously.

"How is the new life treating you Cedric? Or isn't it Edward now?"

Bella froze to the spot. "Cedric? But he is dead?" she turned around and searched for him. She had not noticed Dumbledore was speaking to Edward.

"Very well. It isn't the same, but new things are, wonderful" Edward watched Bella as he said this. The intent in his eyes showed that the new things were Bella and his love for her.

"Love, it is, a very wonderful thing." Dumbledore smiled, "Please come in. Miss Swan will need a room to sleep in. We will discuss plans in the morning. But for now, I must go down to the pub."

The Cullens and Slughorn watched Dumbledore walk down the steps.

"Tricked me into workin here ya know. Oh well, better than living on the run." Slughorn muttered to Carlisle.

"I think he is a very wise man." Esme said. "I went here during his first year of being Headmaster."

Nearly all of the Cullens were watching Bella. She was staring up at Edward with a strange expression on her face.

"I thought you died over a hundred years ago." She whispered.

Edward watched her, his face stricken, "I'm sorry. I died a few years ago. During the Triwizards Tournament. "

* * *

_I'm not even gona apologize for not updating in so long. Instead i will promise that i will have a new chapter by Sunday. Review and tell me what you think!_

_Please and thank you._

_=]  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_It is still Sunday! Here it is my faithful readers :D _

_And btw it does take place after New Moon! I have my reasons for this.

* * *

  
_

"C-cedric." She whispered. "You went out with Cho?! She is—is, I knew I wasn't good enough for you. Well, I'll—I'll just go back home." Bella gulped. She looked hurt, like this was the second blow. Edward had left her once, he could do it again.

"Bella? No. I love you. Cho means nothing_, nothing_, to me anymore." Edward grasped his hands to hers, "Not since I met you."

"Y-you really mean that?" Bella hic-upped.

"My life would be nothing without you. I'm glad you-know-who killed me. If he hadn't, I would never have met you."

"Ech hem." Slughorn coughed.

"But why did you lie?" she asked, ignoring Slughorn's interruption.

Edward looked around, "To protect this place. It used to be my home. And being back here," he looked around with a strange expression on his face. It was one Bella had never seen before. "I need to help bring _him_ down."

"Why don't you say his name?" she asked.

"I grew up in fear of him. Esme was murdered by Death Eater, Carlisle was in the Order of the Phoenix trying to get vampires on our side, almost my whole family has been here, fighting. I never got used to saying his name. Bella, I am scared."

Bella was shocked. She had always believed that Edward was invincible. Especially because of how frail and human she was.

"Lets go." Carlisle said. Slughorn led the way into the castle hesitantly. Bella's eyes traveled over the walls. The rest of the family, except Rosalie, knew the place but they still saw Hogwarts as an old home.

"It's nice." she scoffed.

"Rosie, come on, just cause you were human doesn't mean you have to hate the place. It's actually pretty nice." Emmett whispered to her.

"There is a nice place for you to, stay in." Slughorn said turning right. Each of the Cullen's looked into the Great Hall as they passed. The four tables were empty.

"It's exactly as I imagined it." Bella murmured.

"Righ' through here." Slughorn said turning down another hallway. He tapped on a blank wall three times, then one more time. The was swung open revealing a large room. "There are a couple bed rooms through the doors and the door to the left is the bathroom. Just tap this wall three times and then a fourth time a few seconds later and it will open. Have a-a good night."

He closed the door quickly.

"Slughorn never did like vampires a lot." Carlisle said to no one in particularly.

"Bella, you should go to bed." Edward whispered.

"I am not tired."

"But you should get used to sleeping at this time." he pleaded.

"We were just in Italy and I was fine."

The rest of the family started to look uncomfortable, especially Rosalie.

"Why did you lie? I understand that you wanted to protect this place, but to lie to me? I thought you trusted me."

"I do Bella. I didn't want to worry though."

"I'm not as fragile as you think! I could have handled this! If you think I'm so fragile then why don't change me Edward?" Bella nearly shouted. "Why not?"

"We aren't having this conversation right now. I know you could have handled it. I couldn't though." Edward pleaded with his eyes. "Do you believe that?"

"I do." she whispered. "But if I'm here, then why can't we change me?"

"We aren't in a very safe place to do that Bella. They are wizards and they don't like it when a human is bit." Carlisle cut in.

"Will you go to bed now?" Edward murmured to her.

Bella nodded slowly. The two walked to the door to the right and went inside. It had a bed in the corner and two windows. Bella and Edwards bags were already there.

"How did you really die?" she asked lying down on the bed.

"It isn't how it happened in the book obviously." Edward said softly. "You-know-who had vampires with him in the graveyard. When he saw me with Harry, he told them to kill me. But the two vampires decided that I wasn't the type to drink. So they changed me in secret. After that I escaped from them and went to Dumbledore. He led me to the Cullens. Ever since then I have been living in Forks."

"Oh." Bella whispered. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Sleep Bella. I love you."

"I love you too." Bella said and drifted into sleep.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Sorry about no Harry in this chapter. I'll have a new chapter by Thursday? _

_Review please!!!_

_=]  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys. Here is chapter five. I hope its good._

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning Ron and Seamus were talking about vampires.

"Don't tell me you two have been reading the books." Harry yawned.

"Course not. Those books are rubbish." Ron said defensively.

"I reckon I saw some vampires in front o' the school last night." Seamus grinned.

"Vampires can't come to Hogwarts, can they?" he asked. Harry had seen two vampires before. And that had been when Cedric died. Harry can still remember the look on his face when they bit him.

Harry shuddered. His first day back at school shouldn't be spent remembering a dead friend.

"I suppose they can. They have to be watched or else they would kill some one." Ron muttered. "Bet all the girls would be happy if there was a vampire here."

"Come on, lets get down to the Great Hall. Maybe we might meet a vampire on the way!" Seamus laughed.

"Vampires?" Neville asked, sitting up in his bed, rubbing one eye.

"There aren't vampires here." Ron said.

"Oh." Neville paused, "Good."

The boys got dressed quickly. Ron kept muttering things under his breath. Harry guessed that it was a bout the book that every girl seemed to be reading.

"Hi Harry, Ron." Hermione greeted them in the common room. "I just finished New Moon. I was up half the night trying to finish it. I just couldn't put it down! I cried so much."

"Did your Edward die?" Ron asked excited.

"No! Bella _saved_ him!" Hermione paused and looked around. "Ginny! I finished!"

"You did?" Ginny rushed over. "Took me forever. What do you think of Jacob?"

"I'm not sure who I love more. Edward or Jacob?"

"Ugh. I hate him. He is so wrong for Bella." Ginny frowned.

"But he is a werewolf!"

"Werewolves now?" Ron waved his arms madly at them.

"Yes Ron, werewolves." sighed Hermione. "I'm going to breakfast."

Harry nudged Ron who looked like he wanted to just stand there and talk more about Twilight.

"The book has got to be cursed Harry. Bloody hell," Ron pointed to a dozen girls and one boy who had a book in their hands, "How can so many people like this rubbish?"

Harry, who didn't care whatsoever about the books, merely grunted. His mind was on Voldemort. If vampires were on his side and some were here could that be a good or bad sign?

"Blimey, Harry look!" Ron froze.

Harry stopped too, "What?"

"Her." he pointed with a look on his face. It was the same look he had when he saw Fleur for the first time. Harry looked to the girl Ron was pointing at. He couldn't help but stare also.

She had long blonde hair with golden eyes. Her skin was pale white. She was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen in his life. It wasn't like the Veela, when he looked at her it wasn't because of magic, it was because of her, everything about her.

"Emmett, They are starring." she growled.

Harry quickly stopped and dragged Ron with him. He didn't like the way Emmett looked. He was also deathly pale.

"Vampires Ron." Harry muttered.

"Vampires? In the castle?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah. Guess so."

The boys walked into the Great Hall where Hermione was already sitting at a table starring at some boy. Harry followed her gaze and saw two more vampires talking to Snape. One was short, pixie-like. She had spiked black hair. And next to her was a blonde boy. He was taller than the girl and was holding her hand tightly. He was stiff.

"Who is that?" Ron said loudly next to Hermione.

"Vampire Ron. Can't you pay attention in class and figure that out yourself?" Hermione said quickly, not taking her eyes off the vampire.

"Hi Hermione. You made it here fast." Harry said sitting next to her.

"I heard someone say something..." she said.

"First the books, now this." Ron grunted from the other side of the table.

"You're just jealous that Edward is perfect and you aren't."

"He wanted to eat her during their, umm, biology class! Whatever that is." Ron said.

"But he didn't! He doesn't want to be a monster." Hermione said, still starring.

Ron thought for a moment, "But there were so many times that he could have lost it. Like when Bella almost fainted during class! Mike had pricked his finger you know. And Edward took her without even knowing that Bella had been pricked or not! Plus he left her in New Moon. So how is that perfect?"

"He was trying to protect her—wait. How do you know so much about it?"

Harry started to pay attention then. How did Ron know?

"Well, you talk about it nonstop." Ron said turning red.

"I have never mentioned the part when Bella is in Biology and they are blood testing." she said, turning her gaze from the vampire to Ron now.

"There are other girls in the school who talk about it. I just, I heard it from one of them." Ron smiled. He seemed to think this was a good answer.

Hermione smiled to herself and dropped the topic. Most tables were clearing out but Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed. Mostly it was so Hermione could try and figure out why so many vampires were here. Harry guessed that it had to do with the order. When almost no one was left the four vampires that had already seen all sat down at the end of the Hufflepuff table.

Just as the three got up to leave they saw two more vampires enter the room. These two looked older than the other. Like if they were human then they would be in their thirties.

The three exchanged glances. They were leaving the Great Hall when two people stepped in their way. One was a girl with dark brown hair, who liked shy and nervous.

The other was, "Cedric?"

* * *

_Like it? I hope you did. I have had a horrible day. Leave me nice stuff!_

_=]_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello my wonderful readers :D I am in a wonderful mood today so make me feel even better and review! (ITS SNOWING!!) (Where i am at least)_

* * *

Bella fell asleep upset that night. She was still crushed that Edward hadn't trusted her but she knew he was protecting this place. She also knew that she didn't feel like she deserved him.

Edward was beside himself. As soon as Bella had fallen asleep he had went to talk to his family.

"I should have told her." he kept muttering to himself. "Stop it Jasper."

"Sorry, I thought you needed to calm down." he said.

"He does need to calm down." Alice piped in.

"We are here, as a family, and as help." Carlisle stood up from the love seat he was sharing with Esme.

"And to help defeat you-know-who!" Emmett said.

"We may not be welcome in the castle for long. Hogsmeade has rooms we can stay in and easily stay connected."

"Carlisle, it won't work. The Volturi have already decided to join him." Edward said looking at Alice.

"He is right." she said opening her eyes.

"Then we stay here. We stay and do whatever we can to help." Rosalie said. She had been sitting in the very back corner, where there was hardly any light. All of the Cullens starred at her for one moment. Surprise was etched upon every face besides Emmett, who was grinning.

"Well said." Carlisle said composing his features.

Alice shook her head, "Rose, who knew that you read about Harry Potter."

"Well, like I could ask any of you. It isn't like I used to be a wizard." she glared.

"Neither did I." Esme said, "I was outside my house one day, I had no clue any of this existed and a group of Death Eaters attacked me."

"Yeah honey, and it's not my fault I was a squib in the wrong place at the wrong time." Emmett smiled. Edward knew that he hated ever mentioning that but he would if it made Rosalie feel better.

"So, we stay?" Carlisle asked. "Let's put it to a vote. Say 'I' if you vote we stay."

Everyone in the room said 'I'.

"I want Bella to go home." Edward said. "We should have never taken her with us."

"Edward," Alice said softly.

"It isn't safe here. Some of this family died because of _him_!"

"And look at us now. We are a family now and you know you won't be able to stay away from Bella long. Do you want to put her through that pain again?" said Alice sharply.

Anger flashed through Edwards eyes. Slowly the anger dissolved away. "It isn't safe."

"I'm staying Edward." Bella said. She had just opened the door and was starring at him. "Where ever you are, I am. Unless, unless..." she left the end unfinished. Pain flashed through Edwards eyes.

"You are staying. Stay with one of us at all times though." Alice said for Edward.

"Go to bed Bella." Edward said quietly. "You are staying with me where ever I go."

Bella paused. She watched the family and then she closed the door. Edward said good night and followed her.

"I love you Bella." he whispered to her. He laid down against her.

"I love you too." she said.

"Sleep."

"I'm not sleepy." she said to him.

Edward began humming her lullaby. Bella fell asleep after that.

Edward watched her till morning when he heard Dumbledore knock upon the door three times and then once more. Carefully he left the room. He didn't want Bella to wake up yet. Edward was the last to enter the room.

"Ah, Cedric. Good night?" Dumbledore greeted.

"Yes sir." He replied quietly.

"Now what brings the Cullens to Hogwarts?"

"We want to help the Order in any way we can." Carlisle answered.

"We don't have a headquarters at the moment." Dumbledore said, "But there will be a meeting here tomorrow in the Shrieking Shack. Please join us. You may stay here for now but I am guessing Esme is already looking for houses." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"I suggest that you make your presence known. Meet the teachers, socialize." Dumbledore smiled and turned around, "Is Bella with your family now?"

"Yes." Answered Edward.

"Keep her safe. Many things happen at Hogwarts that can't be explained."

Dumbledore's warning haunter Edward until he heard Bella yawning from the room. By that time all the other Cullens were out in the castle. Edward was pacing so much that the rug was being torn. He was nervous. He couldn't go out there. He was scared. Everyone thought he was dead. Plus he had to think about Cho. She would be relieved to see him again, but he had Bella now. Cho was nothing compared to Bella.

Harry Potter was his second concern. Harry was the reason they were here. Bella wanted to help Harry. But could he risk her being hurt? No. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she was injured.

What was he to do?

For the first time in his life, he had no ideas of what to do. He had always had a plan. Even if it was a horrible plan, he still had one.

"Edward, you are wearing a hole in the rug." Bella said smiling. Her hair was rumpled, but Edward saw her as the most beautiful being on the Earth. He walked forward and hugged her gently. Lightly, he kissed her forehead.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Where is everybody?" she asked yawing.

"Out, socializing." he said.

"I'm hungry." she said.

"Get dressed love. We will go find you something." Edward watched her as she left the room. She was back soon and they headed out the door with Edward holding her close to his side.

"I hope no one figures out who I am." Edward muttered to her as they passed the first group of students. They happened to be girls. Edward stiffened. "Can I see that book?" he asked one of the girls. She blushed and handed it to him.

"It's called Twilight. It's about a vampire and human who fall in love." the girl said giggling. Her friends were giggling too. Edward felt Bella freeze too. "Their names are Edward and Bella."

"W-what?" Bella muttered.

"Edward, he is the vampire, and Bella, the muggle girl, they live in Forks, Washington." she smiled. "Edward leaves her in the second book, but he comes back. It is so romantic. I wish I was Bella."

"I am Bella." Bella said.

"I wish that too." she laughed. "So, umm, what's your name?" she asked Edward, batting her eyelashes.

"Thanks for letting me see the book, bye." Edward handed it back to her and lifted Bella so she was barely walking and he rushed away from the giggling girls.

"Edward, we are in a book?" Bella said shrilly.

"Seems so." he answered automatically. They walked around another group of girls with the books in their hands.

"They are reading about us." Bella whispered.

Edward whispered back, "I know. I know."

The Great Hall was coming into view and they walked right into a group of three students.

"Cedric?" Harry Potter said gazing at Edward.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? I know Everyone wants to know what Harry does but this needed to come first. But trust me, next chapter is twice as long and full of angry Harry! (Plus one other variable!)_

_I redid my profile so check it out!_

_Leave me stuff! _

_=]  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer for whole fanfic:**I dont own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**_Hello all :) _**_I want to give a special thanks to _

**jeangary28, BellaCullen2312, AnNaLeE m O'bRiEn, SkaterKatie246 , alison94, i love twiligth and avatar, , little-miss-moody17, carbondioxcopy, kayxcorexcullenx24, wordpainter007, naoman16, AnnabethChase1395, aquamarine jazz, lttlbrat93, Vampiregirl345 , Marshies, The Queen of Confusion, rons-girlbloom, raya2cool4u, Lillian C Potter,AND ilovedwardcullenXDXD **_for reviewing :) (THAT WAS 22 REVIEWS!!!)  
_

_This chapter was super hard to write so i hope you all enjoy it! I know i did :)  
_

**

* * *

  
**

Harry Potter stood frozen to the spot. Edward Cullen looked at Harry with a pained expression. No doubt Edward was hearing every thought Harry was having.

"You're dead?" Harry said. As much as Harry tried not to, his eyes watered.

"Yes. I'm a vampire now." Edward whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked him calmly.

"I couldn't."

"Do you know how hard it was for me?" Harry exploded, "Everyone thought I might have killed you! You were dragged away from me! I've had to live with your death! Umbridge made me write this on my hand for telling everyone you were murdered!!" Harry pulled his sleeve back and showed Edward the back of his hand. His hand said clearly in light pink, 'I must not tell lies.'

"Harry," Hermione muttered.

"No Hermione. He _died_. He left this Earth. Or I thought he had."

"Harry, I'm sorry. It was safer for me. No one-"

Harry cut Edward off, "Safer for you?_ Safer for you?!_"

"Do you think I wanted to die?" Edward asked.

Harry paused, "You, someone, could have told me. Anything would be better than two years after I saw you die to show up here! You were dead to me! For two years I've had to live with your death and now Sirius."

"I'm sorry about Sirius. I know how much he meant to you." Edward looked down.

"You don't know anything about me." Harry growled.

"I know more than you think. Just like Hermione and Ron know so much about me." Edward said. He looked at Bella. Bella's eyes were watering and her ran her hand across her face.

Harry looked to his friends. Both Ron and Hermione had a confused look upon their faces.

"My new name is Edward, Edward Cullen. And this is Bella Swan. I think you might know more about me now."

Hermione gasped. Ron stared with his mouth hanging open. Bella blushed.

"You? You're the _guy_ every girl in this school is in love with?" Ron asked.

"Vampire. And yes. I suppose I am." Edward said quietly with his eyes still focused on Harry.

"How do you know about me?" Harry asked.

"Someone made your life into a book. Someone also made mine." Edward grimaced.

"A book?" Harry asked unbelieving.

Edward paused. "Five books so far."

"Five? But, won't Voldemort," Ron and Hermione cringed, "be able to read them? He would know everything!" Harry turned around quickly. He ran his hands through his hair. "_Everything_!"

"I'm assuming that it has a spell or charm over it to keep muggles from talking about it around wizards and for to not be able to read it." Edward said thoughtfully. Bella frowned.

"How can we figure that out?" Harry asked weakly.

"Bella, could you?" Edward whispered.

"T-the first book was called H--. H--, H-h-h. I, I can't say it. Its like me tongue gets stuck to the top of my mouth." Bella said. She frowned again, "How am I going to do anything useful if I can't even talk about anything?"

"It's just Harry you can't talk about. You mentioned Cho outside last night. Slughorn was there then. I'm guessing it is only the things that would be harmful to Harry or the Order that you can't say." Edward said quickly.

"That's much better." she muttered.

"You can read thoughts." Hermione said.

Edward grinned. "You really think that I should just say I'm Cedric?"

"Yes. I don't think Bella would like it too much if every girl was all over you."

"No, no I wouldn't." Bella agreed.

"But someone might figure it out." Ron said turning bright red, "With your name being Bella and being a muggle."

"I don't think many people will be paying much attention to me." Bella blushed the same shade as Ron.

"They will be. You are Cedric's new girlfriend who is a muggle. You will be gossiped about. And all the girls here are already talking about you two." Hermione said.

"We will figure something out." Edward assured her.

"Ced- Edward, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Harry asked.

Edward's eyes flashed, "Sure." He let go of Bella and walked with Harry.

"I know." Edward said as they walked.

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"I can read minds." Edward said quietly.

Harry nodded. "Cho will be upset."

"HARRY! Harry!" a little boy called from a distance. "The Headmaster told me to give you this." The boy handed Harry a small note.

Harry opened it.

"Private lessons?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Harry mumbled. "What are you planning here?"

"My family and I want to help."

"Why now?" Harry asked pained.

"We had been planning this ever since I joined my family. But then I met Bella. Harry, you won't understand this, but I love her. I _can't_ live without her."

Harry brought his hand up to his scar and winced. "Voldemort is in a tunnel."

"He is meeting with the Volturi." Edward said quickly.

Harry collapsed on the floor. He was in Voldemorts head.

"The vampires led us in this tunnel. Where did they go? Malfoy!" Voldemort screamed.

"Harry?" Edward asked leaning over him.

"Yeah?" Harry muttered pulling himself up.

Edward paused, "The Volturi are testing him."

"Who are the Volturi?" Harry asked, rubbing his scar.

"The closest thing the vampire world have to a royal family." Edward said as if his words would start a war.

"Why haven't I known anything about this? I'm in a book!"

"I'm in two Harry! Don't think this is just about you." Edward nearly growled.

"About me? ABOUT ME?! I though you were dead! DEAD!" Harry roared so loud that a few doors opened to look outside to see what the commotion was.

"I am dead. I'm a vampire. My heart no longer beats."

"You're a vampire." Harry whispered. "You are just like them aren't you?!"

"I'm am nothing like the vampires that killed me! I hunt animals! I have never tasted human blood. Get the thought out of your head." Edward paused and sighed, "This is all going wrong Harry. I'm not here to cause trouble.

"You're sure doing a bad job then." Harry muttered and turned away from Edward. He stalked off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. He didn't have a first hour on Mondays.

Edward let him go. He just needed time. Edward walked slowly back to Bella, who was chewing on a muffin while talking to Hermione and Ron.

"I'm glad you're muggle born Hermione, it would be so hard explaining Romeo and Juliet to Ron without you." Bella said happily.

"I just don't get why they died." Ron muttered unhappily.

"Hello Edward." Bella smiled.

"Hello love." Edward sighed. He sat next her at the end of the Gryffindor table. Edward was trying very hard to not here Hermione's' thoughts. She was trying very hard not to star at him also.

"You and Harry were being loud. Where did he go?" Ron asked.

"I have to get get to class. Ron, you should find Harry and talk to him." Hermione said looking at a clock.

"Bye Bella, Edward!" Hermione smiled and grabbed her books.

"I guess I better go, bye." Ron said awkwardly and the two headed out.

"What now?" Bella asked.

"Alice is coming in here now."

A few seconds later the pixie like vampire danced into the Great Hall holding Jaspers' hand.

"Harry will confront you later." Alice said happily. "As soon as I went outside with Jasper I could see details about everything. This place hampers with my visions."

"Whys that?" Bella asked.

"Not sure, magic maybe?" she shrugged.

"Emmett and Rosalie said they will meet us in here as soon as they find Esme and Carlisle." Jasper said to mainly Bella.

"What do we do all day?" Bella asked.

"We could do anything really, as long as we don't disturb classes." Alice said happily.

Bella looked down, "What should I do about Charlie? I never really said bye. I just told 'I'll be gone for a little while. Sorry.'"

"I've already taken care of that." Alice said. "He thinks that Carlisle and Esme had an opportunity to get cheap cruise tickets and we had to leave really soon and we invited you. He will want pictures and mail from you. Especially cause you're still grounded."

"Thanks Alice. But how do we get pictures of us on the ocean?" Bella said weakly.

"Photoshop silly." Alice smiled.

"And Jacob." Bella sighed. She knew that there was nothing to do about him.

"Don't worry Bella." Edward said softly.

"Her guys!" Emmett waved.

Emmett was far off, still outside. The sun shined on him and his skin glittered. Edward chuckled, "The students are staring at him through the windows."

"Where is Rose?" Jasper called.

"Out by the lake with Carlisle and Esme." Edward answered for him.

"You wanna see the lake?" Edward asked Bella.

"Sure, sure." she said gazing at the wall. She realized that Jake always said 'sure, sure' also.

The four vampires and Bella walked out to the lake. They spent their morning laughing and enjoying each others company. Emmett tried to arm wrestle the giant squid and won two of three rounds. "I swear, he is just slimy!" Emmett growled.

"Having fun?" Edward murmured to Bella.

"Yes." she said starring up at the few clouds passing above them. Every Cullen was sparkling and laughing.

* * *

_So? What did you think? _

_I'm hoping to get to 100 reviews :)_

_Do you guys think you could help me out? Just one little click!_

_Just say Hello or something? I'll give each of you a virtual cookie!!_

-Ginger Panda _=]_


	8. Chapter 8

_I feel terrible. It has been so long since an update! I have been so busy and i hope that after this chapter i can get down to the plot! _

_Thanks to my beta/best friend for the help!!! Check her out! Her name is lykothraxx! Or its spelled something like that...

* * *

  
_

Harry Potter looked out the window of the common room. He saw something sparkling on the grounds by the lake. He looked closer and saw that it was Cedric/Edward and the rest of his family that he had had only small glimpses of. He was still angry and hurt.

How could Ced-Edward have done that to him? Ron kept glancing at him with worried expressions but Harry ignored them. Harry instead thought of what things Dumbledore would be teaching him Saturday night.

Katie Bells walked over to him, "I though you might get that." she said pointing to the badge of his robe. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain this year. Katie was the only member of the original team that Harry had joined his first year.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled. He looked down at the badge. He was happy that he got it. Who wouldn't be?

"When are you holding tryouts?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure yet, you're going to be on the team though."

"No, you have to hold try outs. No picking favorites Harry. Just let me know when, 'kay?"

"Right." Harry said and then looked out the window again.

"They are real Harry." Ron mumbled with a copy of Twilight in his hands.

Harry glared at Ron for a moment then took a deep breath. "I'm real too Ron."

"'Course _you_ are. Blimey, I'm in a book! I wonder if people like me. I'll have to ask Bella! Well, maybe not, she would lie. You know how she is."

"No Ron, I don't know how she is." Harry snapped.

"Read it." Ron said.

Harry opened the book and started on the fist page.

"What is a plane?" Ron asked, looking at the page.

"It's like a car, but it flies, and it is bigger." Harry said.

"Like my dads old car? They use magic in the muggle world?"

Harry snapped, "Are you going to let me read Ron? Or will you just keep asking me questions?"

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Ron. I'm just- it's a lot to process."

"I know." Ron said.

"I'm just going to go. I'll meet you later." Harry grabbed his things, "Mind if I borrow this?"

"Go ahead."

Harry left the common room in a hurry. He just wanted to be alone to think. He wasn't sure where he was going so he just kept walking. After about five minutes of aimless wondering he nearly ran into Cho.

"Oh. Sorry." Harry muttered. Cho was looking out the window. "Find out 'bout them?"

"I was walking down the hall. I saw something shimmer and I looked. Is it really Cedric?" Cho asked, her eyes glistening with tears. It hadn't occurred to him that Cho would find out.

"He goes by Edward now." Harry said uncomfortably. He had been wanting some peace and quite but instead he got this.

"Edward?" she asked glancing at her books, stacked up next to her feet. A book with an apple on the cover was sitting on top.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen."

DOWN BY THE LAKE

Edward lifted his head up and looked at the school.

"What is it?" Bella asked. Her toes were in the water; she hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Bella tried to forget about being part of a book, her life, ready for anyone to read.

"Cho." Edward muttered.

Bella looked down, "Oh."

"You should go talk to her Edward." Esme said.

Edward looked at Bella, "I'll be back."

"I know." Bella smiled but it didn't reach her chocolate brown eyes.

IN A HALLWAY

"This isn't time to joke Harry." Cho said angrily, then turned back to the window. He is getting up."

"He is probably coming up here. He hears thoughts." Harry muttered.

Cho looked at Harry like he was crazy, "I never figured you would have read Twilight."

"I didn't. Cedward told me." he said through gritted teeth.

"_Cedward?_" Edward said from the end of the hall.

Harry looked down, "It's a mix, of your names."

Cho was frozen. She was staring at Edward with a look upon her face that was a mix between happiness, horror, and sadness.

Edward's face mirrored hers.

Harry felt intrusive. He started to back up. This wasn't something he wanted to see.

Edward read every single thought running through Cho's mind. She was confused and hurt.

"Cho?" Edward whispered.

"Cedric?" she whispered back. And then she made up her mind. He was back, and she could finally be with him. "Oh Cedric!" she ran at him but he wasn't there anymore.

"Sorry." Edward said from behind her.

She jumped, "How did you do that?"

"Vampire." he muttered.

"Edward?" she asked.

He nodded.

"You love Bella now?"

He nodded.

She sighed. Tears still ran down her cheeks. "What does she have that I don't?"

"I'm sorry. When I died it was hard on me. I left so much behind. I didn't choose this life but I have to do the best with what I was given. When I met Bella, well you know the story, but I finally found my light in this new world. I had reason. I was no longer a stranger to the world."

"I think I've always knew who you were. When I read the book, he seemed so much like you. 'What if I'm the bad guy?'" she smiled to herself, "You said that to me once. But when I thought about you and the possibility, "Cho took a deep breath, "that you were still alive, I always thought you would come back for me. But you moved on and I tried to."

"Keep your eyes open Cho. I found my happy ending and I think you can too." Edward smiled.

"Ced-- Edward, you aren't at an ending, not yet anyway. She is still human." Cho said, "And I have a feeling that this place is about to get even more interesting."

At that moment every door in the hall way opened.

* * *

_Hope that was good :D Again, sorry for the super long wait._

_Please review my wonderful readers. I love each and every one of you!_

_:]_


	9. Chapter 9

So, umm, who hates me? I know i do. Sorry for the lateness. i had school finals and i hadn't been doing my homework, so i had a lot to do my last weeks of school. But now its summer and i am yours! I update on Wednesdays from now on. Btw, this chapter sucks, but i wrote it in like 30 minutes, next chapter will make up for it. but yeah...._Okay so i'm gonna make things a bit more interesting. This chapter will be from Cedward's POV and Harry's. !!! I think i'm sucking at how its being written now. So please, bear with me on this experimental chapter. If it goes better then I keep it this way. If not, then it will go back to normal._

_Cedward's POV_

I watched as students, my old friends, and strangers came into the hall way.

"Sorry, Cho." I ran, becoming invisible, away. Only a few people saw me, but their thoughts echoed the same thing; they thought they had imagined it.

I listened for Alice. She would be with Bella and we needed to figure out how to deal with this. They were still outside sitting under a tree. The shade protected our secret, but how many had seen us through the windows?

I was outside in less than a minute, it wasn't hard weaving through bodies of people. I listened to thoughts of my old friends.

They all had changed.

Some, like Rodger Davies, wasn't as foolish as before. It was only a small pang in the back of my mind as soon as I saw Bella. I could not, would not, regret my transformation. I wished I was human for her, but being a vampire brought me to her. Living without her had been unbearable. I was nothing without her, my light, my stars, my love.

I stopped at the shade of the tree.

"Hey hey." Alice said from a branch above me. Her legs were intertwined with a branch and she was hanging upside down.

"Hello Alice." I said to her. I sat down beside Bella. "Hello love."

"Hi." she said, munching on an apple.

"We need to figure out what to say to people. Am I Edward or Cedric? I don't want to get Bella to into this."

"It's okay, Edward. I'm fine with it. It's just weird, ya know? Everybody knows everything about me. I'm worried about Jake too." I tensed, "If he knew, well I don't think he would _mind_. He would _like_ it."

"Yes, the dog would like it."

"Let's take a vote." Carlisle said. "Raise your hand if you want to go by who we are, keep it down if you want to pretend we aren't from... _Twilight_."

_Harry POV_

"Cho, Ron, CHO!! " I puffed, in the back of the room.

"Shush Harry, people are beginning to stare." Ron muttered. "Well, maybe I should get used to it, I mean, I am famous."

"I'm not joking around Ron." I muttered back.

"I know, but Harry, we are famous!"

Our teacher looked at us for a moment. I closed my eyes and didn't answer Ron.

"I already am famous in the wizard world. Do I really need to get more famous?"

"Apparently so. But just think, people like you! They would have never doubted you if you are in a book. Last year would have seemed stupid to them."

That made me feel better. I have to talk to Bella later. She would be able to help me understand more, but we would need to get the curse removed from her so she could talk about it.

The rest of the lesson went on quietly. I watched Ron practice his signature over and over. I wanted to say something the whole time to him about his ego, but I couldn't. It was hard enough thinking that the rest of the world thought I was a character, and they liked me!

I sighed. Was it really that important that people new about me but thought I wasn't real?

No. It isn't important. I have more important things to worry about. _Like Voldemort_.

Didn't Cedward say something about Voldemort and vampires joining forces? If that were true what would happen? Everything would change. Was that why Dumbledore was meeting with me? To prepare me for vampires?

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked in the hallway.

"Just frustrated."

"Don't be! Nothing has changed, just a few newly designed friends."

"Newly designed, right."

_Edward POV:_

The forbidden forest wasn't as scary as it had been. We weren't far into it but farther than students were allowed. I had Bellas hand in mine. Everything was perfect, almost.

"I really think I need to let Jake know." Bella said.

"He is dangerous Bella! We can't."

"Much more dangerous than it is just being here?" she challenged.

I paused. "We can leave here then."

"No! We are staying! But I just think he deserves to know."

"To know what?"

"That his life has been exploited in a book! I hate it! All of my feelings out there for all to read, it's embarrassing."

"Then why should he know?" I asked.

"He deserves to know, Edward."

"Later, we will talk about this later." I sighed.

She pursed her lips, "I'm calling him later."

"No. End of discussion."

"He is my friend. End of discussion."

"Bella, I love you. And anything that is dangerous, I have to keep away. I can't loose you again. I can't." her eyes looked wide.

"Edward, I can be indestructible. I... I could be like you." she looked down.

Was this the only future I could give her? Was she destined for the soulless life I live? Could I even do such a thing to her? She said I could have her soul, but I can't take it from her. Even the doubt I have can't make me doom her to this life.

But what I wouldn't give to have her forever! If only my selfishness was enough! But she is more important to my wants, my needs.

"No, Bella, no."

"Alice already saw it. I will be like you one day."

_Yeah, i fail. like major. it will be okay though, Wednesday will be here soon, and i have tons in store for this!!!_


End file.
